Hogwarts Grounds
by Wicked Universes
Summary: What happened after the famous Harry and Ginny kiss after the Quidditch match? Following from the line "...and if they had time, they might discuss the match." Sorta fluffy Oneshot.


n**ot my best, I honestly think it's a bit rushed, but it's up. Also my first HarryxGinny upload. Cover art by anxiouspineapples (spookypineapples) on tumblr. Disclaimer: I'm not Robert Galibraith. Also I wanted to portray Harry as a bit nervous, because I mean he's not really the romantic type. also I have a headcannon that Ginny loves Harry's hair, especially when it's ****really messy. Cheers  
**

* * *

...and if they had time, they might discuss the match.

Harry walked with an air of nervousness, although he was smiling slightly. Ginny was looking at Harry, her face slightly red. They had not talked until they reached the door outside. Harry opened it for, her, letting Ginny walk through onto the grounds. He spoke up to say "How was the match?"

Ginny looked at him, he smiled back, and she spoke up with a "Good, well obviously-we won. Although I can say the after party was better." She said, while Harry grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah. Snape had me sort through and rewrite all of the detention slips. Why do we even keep a record of them is a mystery to me." He let his hands drop to his sides, and Ginny took it in her own. Harry pulled her closer, subconsciously or not. They walked silently to the large beech tree, and sat down on the grass, facing the Black Lake. It was warm out, not too hot. Ginny faced Harry, although he was not looking back. He was twisted around, looking at the tree trunk, with a small grin on his face.

"What're-" Asked Ginny, but was cut off my Harry pointing at something with his free hand. Inscribed, and fading was the carving of two initials, _JP + LE. _

Harry kept looking at the inscription, smiling.

"Snape had me sort and rewrite all of the detention slips starting from when my parents got to school." he started "You should have seen all of the stuff they got into too. A lot of detention slips, more than me even. Anyways, what were you saying."

Ginny took a minute, while Harry was looking at him. He was staring at her, listening to what she was going to say. Not knowing why, she leaned closer to Harry, so their faces were mere centimetres apart. Her eyes flickered to his lips for a tiny second, but Ginny resumed back to staring into his green eyes.

"Well I was going to say what you were looking at, but I have a better idea now." Ginny said, while Harry looked a bit confused.

"Erm, okay."

And she leaned in to the small distance they were apart, where her lips met his, and kissed him, again. No one was watching. There were no wolf-whistles, no cheering, no shocked or jealous crowds, nothing. They broke apart, their faces slightly pink.  
"That was hell of a lot better than your original idea. But should we be doing this? I mean, my best mates sister?"

"I'm sure Ron won't mind, did you see his face?"

"Of course I saw his face, it was hilarious." Harry said, smiling. The sun had almost finished its decent, and it was steadily becoming darker outside. He put a hand to his hair, nervously flattening it out. Ginny looked at him curiously, when he stared back, his hair was not-as-quite-messy but still unusually disheveled. He looked at Ginny for a moment, not sure of what to do, and Ginny stared at him back, a look of surprise on her face. Ginny reached up an arm, aiming for his hair, when Harry suddenly jumped.

"Oi! I worked hard on that!" He said, standing up.

"So?" Ginny said teasingly. She was standing up too, prepared to chase him. She ran forwards, but he moved quickly, running so that he was a good ways apart.

"Coming to get me?" Harry said "I'm not a seeker for nothing, you know" he sported a wide smile on his face. He moved when Ginny ran towards him, running when Ginny did not stop. He only stopped when Ginny caught him, and with that he tripped, muttering a single "ow" his face muffled by the grass. Ginny landed on top of him too, pressed up against his back.

"Erm, Ginny, are you going to get off of me?" Harry asked, his face still muffled by the grass.

"Right-sorry" Ginny said out of embarrassment, her face a bit red. She was getting up, rather hard task to do when laying on top of someone. She finally stood up, and looked at Harry, who was just starting to get up. His hair was it's unnatural state of messiness. Noticing Ginny staring at it, he looked at her.

"Better?" Harry asked

"Loads." Ginny replied. Taking another step forward, this time Harry didn't step back. He just looked at her, smiling. A stupid sheepish grin that made Ginny smile too. She kept on walking forwards until they were close, and for the third time that day, they kissed. Ginny had to stand on her toes to reach Harry properly, and he was warm, his arms wrapping around her back to push her forward, her hands finding his hair, her fingers tangling in the messy knots that it was left in. They pulled apart, a bit of a pink flush on their faces.

"You're cute when you blush." Ginny said, and Harry's cheeks went a bit more red.

"Shut up."

* * *

**I guess they didn't have time to discuss the match.**


End file.
